In materials processing systems, apparatus is generally needed to orient materials being processed. Vibrating conveyors are generally used in the lumber industry to orient misaligned blocks that have been delivered from miscellaneous sources, such as walking floor bins. However, vibrating conveyors are usually very noisy and may transmit vibrations through its supporting structure into the floor. Vibrating conveyors also require a large inventory of spare parts and significant horsepower to operate. There is a need for improved apparatus for orienting materials, such as blocks, for further processing.